Away From Home For Far Too Long
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: Section 9 needs to take down a yakuza gang tied to terrorist groups. The action takes place in Batou’s home town, meaning fate has a way of making someone relive their past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This story will get pretty heavy soon, so if you cannot stomach the subject of abuse, then don't read it. There will also be drugs, but only a few characters a smoking pot.

Disclaimer: Read my pro. It's in there.

Dedication: Thanks DemonicDragon202 for getting my ass into gear for posting this : ). Chs 1-3 are dedicated to you, amoung other situations that you've helped me get through during shop.

I

"Who knew Boss Man was born a country boy." The wrestler built cyborg shrugged, grinning at the faded images of green rounded hills and orange sunsets that flashed in his memory.

"I forget sometimes," was the reply, "I just couldn't resist the exciting city life!"

Section 9 was sent to a small town in the sticks of Northern Japan. It happened to be Kaeru, Batou's home town. He left when he was a teen, around the same time he enlisted in the army and never looked back.

There were numerous reports of drug, bomb, android, and weapon smuggling along Kaeru's coast. Many terrorists used the backwater village to keep from being suspicious. Feeling entitled, Batou requested to clean up his town to what it once was. He was approved by Aramaki and assigned with Motoko, Saito, Pazu, and Togusa joining him. Two tachikomas, of course, tagged along behind the 'inconspicuous' black vans.

Togusa, who road with Batou, did his best not to picture his giant friend in denim overalls, a rake in his hand, complete with mussed straw hat. He forced himself to focus on the nature that was untouched outside the passenger window.

"I can't believe you came from a place like this."

Batou's heart swelled with pride. "It is beautiful." He frowned in disappointment. "Too bad it turned to shit…"

Knowing that bothered his friend greatly, Togusa asked, "Do you still have family here?"

"No idea. I never got along with my father and my mother died after my second leave for the war. In any case, we were the 'black sheep' of the family."

Togusa blinked. "'We'? You have siblings?"

"A sister. She's 15 or 18 years younger. I can't remember." He sat back, waiting for traffic to continue. "I don't know what happened to her. She wrote to me once, then never again. She probably ran away." Togusa did not pry into what that meant.

"Batou, this place must be boring," Pazu joked, once they parked the vans. "We didn't pass one bar on our way." A few weeks before the mission was finalized, the team rented out rooms at Kazoku Hotel, which was pretty prestigious for such a no-name town.

Batou closed the car door. "Don't blame me! I haven't been here since about 25 years ago!" The team started from the parking lot to the hotel entrance. "Used to be overrun with elderly…"

His reminisce was proven false when a sports car raced at about 80mph, then slammed on its breaks, nearly driving into a car in front of it.

"Times change." The Major pointed out sadly, through her typical tone sounded indifferent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I figured I would post chs 1-3, to see if anybody will get a feel for the story yet. It's weird, that's why I wont post the ones I have done yet.

II

The Tachikomas, Unit 1 and Unit 2, were having a data intake frenzy. They were following Batou around the tiny city, most of the team touring around on their own. It was a unanimous vote to start the mission tomorrow. The drive was 13 hours.

"It seems everything is organic!"

"The humans too! About 2 of humans far are cyberized in this area."

"What a difference between a more populated area and a lesser populated area!"

"Well, considering that there is not such a large industrial work force, there is little profit to be made in having cyber implants or prosthetics."

"True. I wonder why Mr. Batou was cyberized…"

"I am not sure. The information is not in my data banks either!"

The streets of Kearu were mostly empty, dotted here and there with family owned markets, army surplus stores, 5 and dime, and few restaurants. Many of the houses sat behind the stretches of worn road and woods.

Togusa eventually met up with Saito. Just as Pazu had said before, Kaeru was pretty dull.

"Hard to believe that this is a major stop for terrorist groups," Togusa muttered, watching a young teen help an elder cross the street.

"Nobody would think to look here," Saito told him.

They walked into a small convenient store for some water. The owner was not at the cash register, typical of a town where 'everybody knows everybody'. When they picked out what they wanted, Togusa took a minute to look at some photographs that were pinned on the wall behind the register.

One, in particular, was faded and creased by a fold that it once had. It was of a young girl with ink black and white highlighted shoulder length hair, bangs long and smooth, the girl obviously protesting the need of a hair cut. Her eyes were like volcanic glass, glittering with specks of silver happiness. She was about the age of 5.

Her tiny pale arms were wound around the strong neck and shoulders of a man with snowy crew cut hair. He was noticeably built, outfitted with traditional military uniform. He stood at full height, causing the girl to hold on by herself. A huge recognizable grin was spread from ear to ear on his pale face. His eyes were metallic cyber eyes.

"Whoa….that has to be Batou!" Togusa pointed for Saito to see. "Couldn't be anybody else!"

"You're right…He still looks the same." The sniper scratched his head. "I wonder who the girl is."

"He mentioned a younger sister," his friend said, "But he hasn't talked to her in years." As if on cue, Batou opened the door to the shop.

"I was hoping this place was still here!" he exclaimed, "It used to have great pastries!" Saito turned from the man to the photograph. Togusa indicated the picture with his finger.

"Hey, is that you in that picture?" he asked. Batou turned, gazing at it. He stared, mouth open.

"Yeah…..but, I gave that to…"

"Sorry 'bout tha', 'ad ta use th' phone." A young boy with short messy blonde hair heaved a sigh as he walked through a door behind the counter. His nationality was clearly not Japanese, but American/Irish, from the way he spoke, though his Irish side seemed more suppressed. He was about 25 years old, not heavily built, but well enough to be a professional athlete. He had a navy green t-shirt and black work pants. His round face held a weal right eye that was lighter than his left, both orbs visibly tired. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yeah, we'll take these."

"A'right. 2 bucks."

"Sure." Togusa was still a little surprised by his accent, never meeting a person with an Irish accent before.

Batou had a feeling that he knew this kid running the store. It was a strange sensation in the back of his mechanical brain that felt the same as a human brain. Yellow print on the breast of the shirt read the boy's name.

"Justin?" The young man paused to look up at him, blinking. He smiled and pointed to the name.

"Aye, tha's me. Dad owns th' place, but e's too old ta run it. Me brother, John, and I do now." He chuckled a little. "From th' way you're all dressed, I'd reckon you're lost or somethin'."

Batou frowned. "What dumbass would put a kid like you in charge? Back when I was around, I had to save your ass when you nearly shot your eye out in Nohara Field."

Justin eyed Batou carefully, tan eyebrows down in confusion. "Huw'd you know 'bout tha'?" Togusa and Saito gazed at Batou, also waiting for response. After a moment or two, the young man jumped, staring. At first, he could not speak. "Ba-Batou! Batou! Tha'-Tha' is you righ', Mate? When th' 'ell was th' last time - huw long - " His fingers drove through his bangs. "Shi'! You sure 'aven't changed, Mate! A tun o' people 'ave missed you! You were th' Boss Man out h're!"

Togusa chuckled, "Boss Man? Now we know where that came from."

The whole time Batou was smiling like crazy. He was so happy to hear that somebody remembered him. He nodded to the photograph. "Matt leave?" Justin shook his head.

"Nah, she's still h're." He pulled the pin off the top of the picture and handed it to his old friend. "She didn't wont ta lose it, so she gave it ta me."

Batou looked up. "She's still not with the old man…" The young man nodded sadly, avoiding his gaze. Batou leered down at the picture, the corner of his lip raised in irritation.

Nervous, Justin asked, "Um, what you doin' back? 's been so long."

"Part of my job," he said, straitening up, "I've been out of the army for a long time. I work for Public Security Section 9."

Justin shrugged, laughing. "Ya know where I'm from! Whot th' 'ell does tha' mean?"

"We protect the country from any terrorist activities and similar illegal actions." Togusa picked up, sounding as if he were reading a textbook, "We're here to investigate suspicious accusations."

Justin's face fell. He stared at Togusa fearfully, unable to reply. Batou asked if he was alright. "A-Aye…" He moved away from the counter, his tight fist resting on it, looking down at the worn floorboards under his feet. "Listen, Batou….why don' we meet up later, when you're free? Meet with me a' Nohara Field a' seven. I could help you catch up, ya know?"

Batou was not the only one who understood. The man nodded, grinning. "No problem. I don't think the Major will mind with something like this." He slid the picture of himself and his sister in the pocket of his jacket. "See you tonight, buddy."

"You think he knows something, right?" Togusa asked, once the trio left the store.

"Damn right. He's still a good kid. I'll let the Major know that we might already have a lead. Chances are, he knows the guy who screwed up this town."

Saito chuckled, "Welcome home."

Ch2 done.

Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:………………………I got nothin.

III

Motoko asked Batou to join him in meeting Justin. She was intrigued with that the young man had to say. The rest of the team remained at the hotel.

Noahara Field was about 50 sq. feet. The area was once used for farming wheat and corn before cities began to outline Kaeru and families moved away. Now the tamped ground was empty. Children played hide and seek in rock outcrops while the teens dank at night.

Back when Batou was about 13 and Justin only 5, they had some fun with Batou's newly purchased Daisy Red Ryder BB Gun. After some target practice with forgotten Miller Light cans, the younger of the two had a turn. As the old saying goes, a BB ricocheted, catching Justin's right eye. Blood had covered the side of his face and the BB was still in his skin, just inside the socket but centimeters above his eye. To cover the mishap, Batou managed to removed the copper colored ball and told his father that they were horsing around on the rocks. When Justin grew up, his vision was 5/20.

Batou pulled in to the gravle parking area of Noahara Field. He and Motoko scanned from inside the van before getting out. A navy blue 1970s Ford truck was parked near the middle of the pasture. Headlights were off and the engine was not running.

"What do you think?" The Major asked.

"Unless the old man sprang for a new truck, that's Justin." He opened the door and got out, Motoko not far behind.

Since there were no trees in the middle of the field the agents had an easy time walking across without a problem. If there was an ambush, (as is the popular tactic in GITS…), then it would be pretty simple for them to retreat.

When they were about twenty feet from the sleeping truck, a pair of glittering green and yellow eyes flashed from the rear of the vehicle. Like a ghost, white teeth appeared. An angry snarl sounded.

Batou instinctively stepped a little in front of his friend. "Hold on boy, we're not here to hurt you…"

"Tesshin, heel!" The phantom figure disappeared, not before leering heavily at Batou.

There was shifting from the bed of the truck. "Hey, Batou." It was Justin, lighting an aged lantern so they could see each other. "None offence, Ma'am, but I was sort o' hopin' we'd be able ta talk alone. Less questions tha' way."

The Major did not appear to mind. "I am Batou's commanding officer. I personally wanted to hear how good his source of information was."

Justin shrugged. He yanked the extra skin at the pup's scruff, the dog not wearing a collar, who had joined him after threatening the visitors.

"So we're all acquainted, I'm Justin 'n this h're is Tesshin. He' one-hundred-percent Japanese Shikoku!" He lifted the dog closer to the light of the flickering lantern. He had a white belly, chest, and face, the rest of his fur chocolate with random black spots and stripes. The square of his mouth and top of his muzzle were also brown.

Batou could not suppress a laugh, pointing out the dog's quirky gray Mohawk. "What the hell? Didn't you go to a tech school? Hairdressing your thing now?"

Justin sighed, Tesshin's ears flicking. _I take it that your 'thing' is to make an ass of yourself. From your size, I bet you take the advantage of nobody talking back._

Batou had no comment, staring at the dog. "…..you're…cyberized?" The Major could not even ask. They both knew that it was illegal and very difficult to insert cyberbrain into an animal.

_I am. My master did it with her own two hands._ He pushed out of Justin's arms, who picked up after him.

"Tesshin aint mine," he explained, "He belongs ta you father, but better suits ta you sister. I helped 'er get parts ta create his cybarbrain. That's th' only cyberization he has." Tesshin hopped from the truck and began to explore the field. Justin watched him.

"Is she here?" He turned back to Batou, who asked. "Matt. Is she here with you?" The boy's dark eyes fell.

"Nah. She's still here, in Kaeru…with you father." He cleared his throat nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

With a growl, Batou finished, "He hasn't changed?" There was no need for Justin to answer. "We can catch up on family ties another time. I have a feeling you know about the yakuza scum that's infested this place."

He nodded. "Unfortunately. Thay let my family off easy, since Dad was able ta hold th' store by himself for so long. Others weren't so lucky. A few years after you left, a group thundered in 'n took ova. Thay brought th' drugs, th' guns, th' trash. Thay've been usin' th' coast, but I reckon' you figured that out already." He moved to the tailgate, his legs dangling down. Tesshin scuffled under the truck. "Their boss was murdered shortly after 'n 'is killers now th' Boss Man o' th' town. He's a no good rat who knows how ta think 'n has a ton of guys behind 'is back. Not just thugs, but bigwigs from th' cities and police."

Motoko folded her arms. "This sounds like an ordinary yakuza clan. However, we have reports of dangerous activities here that seem above any ordinary gang's power. Three murders and one public assassination of political leaders, not to mention the weapons these guys supposedly have. All of them are linked back to somebody taking word from who ever is in charge."

Justin looked at her. "Ya don't know 'is name, do you? Batou…I'm really glad tha' I told you before you caught wind o' it from someone else." Tesshin gazed up at him. "Th' guy in charge…..is your father, Kizu."

Ch3 done.

………………..What A Twist!  
-Robot Chicken

If anybody finds Tesshin familiar, you get a LOAD of points : P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Things are about to get choppy…..

IV

It was clear to the others that when Batou got back to the hotel, all Hell was going to break loose very soon. Nobody had to ask. He hardly spoke a word, but all his friends had to do was look at his face.

The Major made a call to Ishikawa. Not that Justin's information was proven accurate yet, aside from Batou's foul mood change, but that was enough to search for any records regarding Batou's father, Kizu. By Motoko's order, if any trouble came from Batou, he was to be subdued and removed from the mission. She did not have to tell him.

Of course, Batou's record for obeying orders was not too perfect. Dragging Togusa with him, he decided to check out the house he was raised in. It was the only one occupied on the dirt road, (a house across the street had been abandoned since Batou was a kid.). It was one floor with a finished basement. Three bedrooms, living room, one bathroom and kitchen was all that it was. The backyard was woods, about 15 acres worth of pure nature.

A small white '90s Toyota and white van similar to Section 9's were parked on either side of the house. A navy blue '07 Escalade was parked in the driveway.

Batou pulled up a few feet from the house. Training told him to check it out from a distance first. Togusa said nothing, till he spotted Tesshin.

"Is that a dog? It looks….kind of…"

At first, Batou did not spot the dog till it started to dig up yellow grass of the front yard. "He belongs to my sister. She named him Tesshin. He's cyberized."

Togusa turned to him, surprised. "Serious? I didn't know that people could do that." He watched as Tesshin pried a brown rock from the ground that had to have been the same weight as his head. He tossed it on the ground, then head butted it, running around, playing his own game of 'soccer.' "How can you make a cyberbrain function how dog's mind works?"

"Have no idea. Justin told me that my sister did it by herself. She always did love technology." Togusa glanced to him from the corner of his eye, unsure of Batou's tone. He grabbed the door handle when Batou got out. His friend stopped him by promising that he would not be long. "Alright, Big Guy."

Tesshin laid down with his rock, gnawing on it with his natural fangs. He knew he would get smacked for it, but that was _if_ his master found him. For a 9 month pup, he was a punk.

"Hey, doggy."

His head shot up. At first, he did not recognize Batou because they in the firelight of Justin's lantern. His nose twitched.

_You're my master's kin… _He shook out his fur, standing. _You smell like her…in a way._

"I'll take that as….something. The old man home?" Tesshin cocked his head. "I want to have a word with him."

_He's inside. I feel I should warn you,_ The dog half turned, looking over his shoulder. _There are two men each in those cars. If he chooses to give the word, he'll have you and your car searched…and dumped in the river. Careful how you approach the front door._

Batou looked to the cars inconspicuously. Tesshin did not lie to him. At first he had forgotten why his father would have thugs by his side.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He started to head for the house. "Just a few choice words I have to get across to him while I'm here."

Tesshin sat down where he was, mouth open to let his red tongue fall from his fangs. _I hope they were chosen carefully…_

Batou examined the green front door. It was worn and repainted since he last remembered. He knocked loudly. He heard two car doors open behind him, but did not turn around. After a few minutes, the door opened.

A man a few inches shorter than Batou answered. He had creamy white hair that was styled in a crew-cut. His eyes were a deep, almost black, grey. A black t-shirt tightly covered his torso, matching together with his tattered blue jeans.

He gazed suspiciously up at Batou, who already knew who he was facing. "What's your name? You look real familiar." The corner of Batou's lip raised in irritation.

"You changed to a cyborg body, Old Man. What happened, couldn't swing your wooden bat hard enough?"

The man grinned, seeming unfazed by Batou's comment. "I thought it was you, Son." He nodded behind him, inviting Batou inside. "Come on in. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

A/N: Cliffhanger. Ouch.

And the wooden bat comment Batou made….he wasn't talking about hitting homeruns.

I won't post anymore till I get at least 2-5 more reviews…

and Franco, you don't count.

Getting reviews helps me actually see that readers are reading my…readings and I am not doing this for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Pan and Leery!!!!!! And always, Franco!  
Batou meets his father after…I don't know, 25 years? Fun. Fun.

V

Kizu pulled out a bottle of brandy and filled two shot glasses. He called to his son over his shoulder.

"What drove you to come back here? You've certainly been on leave for years. Home wasn't your first choice, eh?" He set the brandy on the kitchen table, draining his own glass.

Batou was wondering around the living room, which was right next to the kitchen. There was a small table in the center of the room, a flat screen t.v hanging on the wall. A navy blue Lay-Z-Boy was in a corner, matching the ash colored carpet. There were no pictures hung on the white walls.

"I found a job and decided to buy a place close to it," he answered, "I happen to be a mason now."

His father chuckled, preparing another drink for himself. "Bullshit. You're too clean to be a mason. Your hands aren't bruised with one year's work. They aren't stained black or calloused." His eyes flashed. "If I had to guess…..I'd say that you must be a cop. I can tell from the way you are so perfect in stature and there is hardly a mark on you." His head rose a little. "You must be good."

Batou's face remained blank. "Pegged me right. I've been a member of the police since I left the military. I found one of Matti's old letters and figured I would pay a visit to see her. You….well, I didn't really care."

Kizu shrugged, setting his glass on the table. "She's not here. I sent her out to run errands for me." Batou's jaw hardened at his emotionless tone. "Have no idea when she'll be back, but you can wait for her if you like." His son's fists clenched.

"What is with this fucking act you're trying to put on?! There is no way that you turned all goody, no matter how long 20 years is! Nothing could change a man like you! You're a fucking no good bastard who deserves to be on death row for all the shit you've done to your own damn kids!"

Kizu waited for him to finish. He slid his hands in his pockets. He sighed, smiling a little. "Batou, Batou, I have changed. After your mother passed on, it made me see how weak you two were. Well, not you really. Poor Mazzy was so small and helpless. I should never have acted that way toward my children. I went and checked myself into anger management and all that. Mazzy hung around with Justin so she wouldn't be hurt. All that made me who I am today." He smiled brightly in accomplishment.

Batou shook his head. "I'll believe that when I see Matti. I don't trust you at all."

Kizu huffed. "You certainly haven't changed. Still quick tempered and angry as usual. Well, you can do what you want. Tomorrow, we're busy, though. So either you wait for her now or the day after tomorrow."

His son headed for the door. "I'd rather talk to her without you to talk for her." He saw his father present him with his shot of brandy. Taking it, he threw it against the kitchen wall, then slammed the door behind him.

Tesshin barked at Batou, jumping. _ Are you going to stay?_

"Not in that house." Was the reply.

The dog panted, tail wagging. _Oh…I sent a message to my master, telling her that a gust she'll like is here. I didn't tell her who you are, but I bet she wants to see you._ Batou paused to stare at the dog. He talked in a confusing manner, as if he was too excited. Then he realized that Tesshin must be young, judging by his small stature. _She wont be home for a few hours…but you have to see her! I haven't seen her happy in a very long time._ He jumped back playfully when Batou swiped at him.

"I'll think about it. Can you make sure that Kizu doesn't tail me?" The dog stood tall and proud, his head nodding.

Togusa was not sure how to ask what just happened between his friend and the dog, so he did not. "Everything okay, Big Guy?" He winced as the van door slammed.

Batou said nothing for a few long moments, gripping the steering wheel. Then, he asked, "Did the Major give us any orders?" Togusa shook his head. "Good." He started the engine and peeled out.

A/N: Shits gonna hit the fan….unless I already said that…  
Chapters will get longer, by the way. Some heavy stuff is about to rear its ugly head too.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, the abuse and bully subject is about to show.

VI

Hesitation was clear in Togusa's voice when he asked, "Where did you have in mind that we're going?" Unfortunately, Batou was in no mood to fill his teammate in.

"I'm going to find Matti….that son of a bitch lied to me! Right to my face! Damn bastard…."

Togusa slouched in his seat. 'Looks like I'm in for the ride…'

While the Major was watching their tech. at the hotel, she sent Saito and Pazu on grocery duty. Not that they wanted to, but she was also busy trying to get a hold of Batou who went dark. Getting any updates from Togusa was useless because Batou wouldn't give him any straight answers.

First, they stopped at Conway's, which was the name of the small store Justin's father owned. It was a 'Mom and Pop' variety store. The store was more updated than a market booth, without natural remedies such as dried lizards or herbs or some animal's juices. It had cigarettes, magazines, deli meats, sodas, canned foods, etc.

As Saito reached out to open the door, someone from the other side shoved it, nearly catching his face. He jumped and stepped back, Pazu behind him.

Two young men of their mid 20's and a girl of about the same age came out of the store. One had short black hair that matched a punk fan. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with black jeans. His eyes were bright electric green that matched well with his pretty-boy face.

His friend had hair similar to Togusa's, except a lighter shade of chestnut and pulled back. His bangs were long, hovering before his sand colored eyes. He had the same handsome complexion as the other man with him. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with grey sweat pants.

The girl between them was an entirely different figure. She had deep faded Vader eyes that held a gray tint. She was a few inches shorter than Motoko. Long black hair held natural beige highlights, pulled back loosely to neatly reach her lower back. The only exception to this cute girl's small, pretty soft face was the large white band aid that only partly hit her purple bruised nose and cheeks. The black sweatshirt she wore had a high collar, which was zipped up so it was easy to hide her face. Her army camouflage pants were baggy, deep pockets full of what ever she felt the need to fill them with. Her small hands were gloved and her shoulders were high.

Not to cause a problem, the Section 9 officials stepped aside. Saito watched the girl with his eye till she walked past him. For some reason she was very familiar to him yet he did not know why. There was something about her hair color….

Pazu turned to him. "What's up?" The sniper shrugged silently and followed him in Conway's.

Again, Justin was working. He was going over the money in the cash register, not bothering to see who came in. That was till Saito and Pazu were all set with at least three days worth of food and other supplies..

"You're friends with Batou?" Saito remembered.

"Since he was me baby-sitter." He handed the change to him. Saito noticed the apathy in his voice and decided not to ask anymore questions. He and Pazu left the store with what they needed.

Pazu opened up the van, placing their groceries in the back. Saito was helping him when he caught the girl from a few minutes ago walking toward them alone. He half turned, trying not to make it look like he was watching.

She was slouched, hiding her nose in the collar of her sweatshirt. Black strands of fallen hair shaded her glass-like orbs.

Saito, feeling a little awkward, went up to her before she passed by. "Excuse me if I am wrong, but have we met before?" She paused, studying his face. After a moment, she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't think so." she answered softly, "You must have mistaken me for somebody else."

"Oh…sorry." That was all Saito could think of using to correct himself. He was too surprised that her voice was oddly horse, as if she hardly used her vocal cords. His head rose to listen, seeing she was going to speak.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," she added slowly, "I thought I saw you somewhere before too…" Blinking, her cheeks flushed brightly and she slid back into her sweat shirt.

Pazu watched this encounter silently, grinning. He did not consider this type of girl to be Saito's liking at all. She was short, quiet, maybe a 'goth' fan. There had never been a rumor around the office about Saito's romance life.

The young girl suddenly turned, a strong hand grasping her arm. It was the brown haired boy. He did not appear pleased with something that obviously had to do with her.

"What are ya doin'? Bo wans ta git goin'! Hooray up!" Not answering, she went back into Conway's. The boy returned to a navy blue '06 Camry, which was parked a little farther down the street. His friend from before, Bo, was in the driver's seat.

Opening the driver's side door, Pazu got in, Saito following his example. The sniper was a little disappointed he did not get the girl's name, but figured that he was bound to meet up with her again. Kaeru was a very small town.

"Bummed you didn't get any digits?" Saito turned to his friend, not realizing he had been eyeing the girl through the glass door of Conway's.

"What?" He sat back, facing the road. "No. I was looking, that's all." He frowned, unable to take the image of how much hurt was in her eyes. Pazu turned the key, the engine coming to life.

"Your poker face is good."

"I take pride in it." With a laugh, the former yakuza drove them back to the hotel where the Major was waiting.

A/N: I got some silly little comics G.i.t.S fans will like on my Myspace. I have drawn a concept of what Matti looks like, but its on lined paper, not colored, and I used an eraser to show her highlights…so I think it is crappy. But if anybody is interested, either e-mail me or check it out on myspace. Also, I need to catch up with the next chapters. I got ahead of myself and skipped a ton of chapters. It'll be awhile, unfortunately.

Might be sad news for fans in my update part of my profile...


End file.
